


It's My Turn

by Maximoo_is_weird



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Happy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, OOC Noelle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximoo_is_weird/pseuds/Maximoo_is_weird
Summary: Asta has always helped Yuno out. But when Yuno finds out that Asta's girlfriend is abusing him he realizes it is his turn turn to help Asta.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva, Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV  
Prologue

Asta has always been there for him. Through thick and thin, happiness and sadness, he's always had his back. Yuno used to be a crybaby when he was little, whenever he got hurt or something went wrong he cried. He remembered one time where he was giving the church's payment to the bank when he got stopped by a man who just reeked of alcohol. Yuno stepped back and when he asked what the man wanted, he looked at his necklace and pointed to it. He tried to fend off the intoxicated man but was young and too small to even give a scratch to the guy. He started sobbing until Asta went and fought the man until he gave up Yuno's necklace. Asta just gave him a big smile afterwords and didn't complain until they put rubbing alcohol on his wounds. Asta always had his back, and now it is time he had his.

Yuno was getting worried. Asta had more and more injuries every time he saw him. Whenever Yuno asked about it he just shrugged it off, saying it was because of particularly hard training. They were adults now, being 22, and Yuno knew that he shouldn't be worried because he knows Asta can fend for himself...but something about it just didn't feel right. He had gone to the doctor's office with Asta a few times and had been pulled out. The doctor had told him that the way his bones were fractured, no fall could cause it. Yuno's heart sunk when the doctor suggested that the causes of these injuries were most likely from a human.

He tried to keep that off his mind as he waits in a Soda Shoppe. He and Asta promised to meet there a couple days ago. Yuno smiled when he sees Asta coming towards the Shoppe, but his smile dropped instantly when he saw who was clinging onto his arm. Noelle. Asta's girlfriend. Yuno had never liked her. She was always too clingy and more tsun- than -dere. When she got embarassed she would hit Asta over the head, which seemed it was all in fun, but whenever she got jealous at him talking to someone other than her she got furious. She would immediately scare the other person off and scream at Asta. Her words were hurtful, though Asta tried his best to hide it, Yuno knew it really affected him. 

Finally Asta and Noelle enter the shop, Asta was quick to greet him and was about to start heading his way until Noelle demanded he get her a drink first. Asta, being the kind person that he is, obeyed and went to get her a Soda. She flips her hair and turns to glare at Yuno. Yuno glared right back at her, maybe twice as hard. Asta came with Noelle's drink and they went and sat with Yuno in his booth. Yuno greeted Asta, noticing that he had a slight bruise around his left eye. He decided not to think too much about it in a public place and carried on idle chitchat. The soda shoppe also served food, so when a waitstaff came to the table to take their orders Noelle had to order first. Asta was about to order until Noelle looked at him and said, "You know, I feel like you've been slacking in training. Maybe you shouldn't eat anything here and have a salad at home, since this place only sells deserts. I mean, you can't expect me to be seen in public with someone fat right?" By the end of her rant Yuno was clutching his glass so hard that it was creaking with the force of it. He was seeing red. And to his surprise, Asta just nodded and kept silent. Yuno was surprised that the rage didn't show in his voice when he ordered. 

Yuno was waiting for Asta to bounce back and tell him about his life like always, but he just stayed there, looking down at the table. Now that he thinks about it...Asta hasn't been his loud and obnoxious self lately. He had been quieter, along with radiating a lot less energy than usual. "Hey Asta, after this I have something important to discuss with you, at my apartment." Yuno was about to continue until Noelle intervened, "I guess I'll have to go with you guys, seeing as you're completely hopeless without me Asta." She says flipping her hair back. "Alone." Asta and Noelle both looked at Yuno surprised that the word was said with so much anger in it. Noelle scoffed, "I'm his girlfriend so wherever he goes, I go." Yuno could see this was a obvious challenge, so he smirked when he realized he had an ace up his sleeve. "I guess you're pretty desperate to know about my bowel problems huh." Yuno said this part a bit louder than necessary, knowing that Noelle would get too embarrassed to be seen like that in public. "EW! Fine! You better be home by 8pm. Sharp." Noelle sent a glare at Asta before leaving. Yuno gestured Asta to follow him to his apartment to talk about his 'bowel problems.' During the walk there Asta couldn't help but wonder what he really wanted to talk about. Once they got there Yuno gave Asta some tea before bluntly asking a question he needed an answer to. "Why are you letting Noelle physically and mentally abuse you?"


	2. Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I'm still getting used to the Archive of our own style of things. I'm used to writing and publishing on Wattpad but I realized I can publish works here too! XD imagine that!

Asta stuttered as he registered Yuno's question in his head. "...w-what do you mean? Where in Heaven's name did you get that idea?" Asta tried to wave it off with a nervous chuckle but one look at Yuno's face assured him that he was not convinced. 

"Don't give me that Asta! I see how she treats you in public and I'm guessing she's worse when there aren't people around! And do you think your excuses of your wounds being from training were going to last forever? The doctor might be a quack but he knows what he's doing." Yuno saw Asta recoil back just a little at his words. He felt guilty because he probably faces enough yelling at his house, where he lives with Noelle. His eyes softened from the frustrated tint they had in them to caring. He caressed Asta's face as he said, 

"You know I really care about you Asta. We grew up together. I know you well enough to figure out that the way you react whenever people raise their voice to, or even around you, and when something gets physically violent you cower back. I know you never did that before you met her. Please Asta. I don't want to watch you get hurt..." He saw Asta look into his eyes and hesitate with his reply. 

The hesitation was enough to solidify Yuno's claims. "I-..." Atsa stuttered out before sighing and continuing his statement. "I don't know what you're talking about Yuno. I care for you too but you don't have to worry about me so much, I-" Asta was cut off by Yuno slamming his fist by his head while letting out a sharp exhale of, "Bullshit!" 

Asta was silent, shocked by the reaction his answer got out of Yuno. "You know what Yuno, I don't have time for your stupid theories that you have no solid evidence for! Yes, the wounds are from training, nothing else! Sure Noelle can come off harsh sometimes, but I know she means well and wants the best for me!...plus, she said she'd change.." 

Yuno's frustration from the sentences that were flowing out of Asta's mouth quickly turned into an emotion he couldn't even describe. The closest word he could think of was dreadful. As a person that is a social worker he knows these sayings all to well. Most of them from girlfriends or wives of an abusive, mostly, male partner. Phrases like, 'they told me they're going to change' or, 'I can't live without them' coming to mind when he heard Asta's words.

He didn't know how to react to it. "What did she say she would change Asta?" He saw a glimpse of panic form in Asta's eyes before he almost saw the wheels turning in his head to think of an acceptable excuse. Yuno sighed, knowing this wasn't going anywhere with how things were at the moment. "You're going to sleep here tonight." The way Yuno said it made clear that it was a demand, not a choice. "I can tell Noelle for you." 

He saw fear go through Asta's eyes at the mention of his silver haired girlfriend. "No, I don't think that's going to work for tonight. Rain check?" Asta looked up to him with hopeful eyes that quickly lost the hope when he saw that Yuno wasn't going back on his decision. He huffed as he said, "Fine. But I'll call her."

Asta got out his phone and pushed the only number that was on speed dial. Yuno decided to get tea going and give Asta some privacy. But it wasn't his fault if he were just to happen to overhear the conversation, right? He listened in as he heard Asta give his greeting, a sure sign that Noelle picked up. "Hey Noelle, tonight-" "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I ASKED YOU TO CALL ME AN HOUR AGO!" "We were just together, I told you that I was going to Yuno's apartment...and I'm spending the night at his apartment." 

Asta said the last part so quiet that Yuno didn't think she even heard it. There was silence on the other line for a while before a stern, "What." Was heard from her side. "Well uh... I was just thinking, it has been a while since I've really hung out with him and I didn't think you would mind seeing as we see each other every day.." Asta starts mumbling, it was obvious that he was nervous.

"Who would want to take on the burden of housing you for the night other than me?? Plus, I really don't like the way he looks at me. You're coming home-" Noelle was quickly cut off by Yuno grabbing the phone from Asta's hands, "you are not a fucking Queen, you can't just control every single thing Asta does. He is staying the night and will see you tomorrow. Deal with it." Yuno abruptly hangs up on her, not giving her time to react.

He turns back around to Asta to see his mouth hanging open."Oh my God.... I'm gonna be in soooo much trouble tomorrow!! Why would you do that?! I don't need yet another reason for a punishment-" His eyes widened as he slapped his hands over his mouth, looking at Yuno hoping he didn't catch his slip of the tongue. He watched as Yuno narrowed his eyes at him, it was obvious he would pick up on any hint that he let out about being abused. "What type of 'punishments' has she been giving you."


	3. Punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the latest chapter up on Wattpad so I will update here after updating on my Wattpad version! If you want my Wattpad account it is in my bio

WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO RAPE/NON-CONSENSUAL INTERCOURSE  
Story also contains sexual humiliation with piss play   
Also includes something special ;)

Asta shivers as he remembers the last 'punishment' he got. He and Noelle have had sex before(he'd ignored the non consensual part), but it was nothing compared to what happened that day. He had done something to piss her off, he thinks it was because he hung out with one of his female friends that day. When he got home Noelle was livid, her face practically red with rage. He had dragged him by the collar of his shirt into the bedroom. From there, chaos ensued.

*"Why are we in the bedroom Noelle...?" Asta asked hesitantly as she rustled around in a drawer to get something. She turns around with rope and handcuffs in her hands, her eyes were filled with something he couldn't describe. He was terrified. "Um...I don't really like this idea...can we stop?" 

Noelle just stared at him with amusement in her eyes. "Of course not, if you liked your punishment what would be the point?" Asta gulped at her answer. She tied him down to the fairly large bed after forcefully stripping him of his clothing. She then proceeded to take her own clothes off, making her way towards the bed. She climbed on top of him and positioned herself over his face. 

Next he knew she was making him give her satisfaction through oral sex. It hurt, she put almost all her weight on him and it tasted horrible. Suddenly a more putrid taste filled his mouth and he felt warm liquid flowing over his body. He was quick to spit out the, very obvious now, piss from his mouth. He felt tears trickle down his face as he grew red with humiliation.

"Are you going to hang out with that girl again anytime soon!" He tried to hold back, but failed to control, a sob that racked his whole body. He shook his head giving her the answer she wanted. "I can't hear you!" "NO! I won't do it ever again so please...stop.." Asta let out a whimper as she caressed his cheek. He felt dirty and tainted all over and just wanted to scrub his body until it was raw and could take no more. She then put his limp member into her, the only reason an erection formed was because of the stimulation. He stayed true to his word and hasn't talked to his friend since.*

Asta shudders from the memory and tries to hold back his sobs from all the other unpleasant memories that came up with the word 'punishment'. Yuno's eyes widened as he scooped him into a warm and much needed embrace. He holds him tightly, burying his face into Asta's neck. 

He inhales the scent he's been familiar with since he was born. Asta snuggles into Yuno and lets out everything he has been holding in during the past couple of years. Asta's legs give out and they slowly collapse to the floor. Yuno rocks Asta back and forth in small movements while Asta's sobs turn into sniffles. Yuno unconsciously presses little kisses onto the neck that was in front of him. Asta freezes abruptly and slowly raises his head to look at Yuno with wide watery eyes. 

Yuno takes this time to be surprised at his actions and he hopes Asta won't recoil from his affection. Asta wipes his eyes and gives him a warm smile, looking a bit better after getting all his cooped up emotions out. They both get up, Asta on shaky legs therefore having to hold onto Yuno to be able to stay standing. Yuno takes them both to the bathroom and sets Asta on the side of the tub. He wets a washcloth with warm water and cleans up Asta's face. He lightly wipes up the tear trails that went down his cheeks and goes up to wipe his eyes. 

Asta let's his eyes flutter closed to let Yuno do so. Yuno hesitates as he sees Asta waiting expectantly with his eyes closed. He couldn't pass up this good of opportunity, right? Yuno leans in and brushes his lips against Asta's. He checks his face to see if there was any displeasure but all he sees is Asta looking back at him with hooded eyes. Yuno swoops in to steal another kiss, sensually moving his lips along with Asta's. There is no urgency or raw need in the kiss, just deep affection as they lose themselves in each other. Asta lets out a content sigh into the kiss and Yuno can't help but smirk at the cute noise coming out of his small stature crush. 

He decides to take a risk and licks Asta's lips, a gesture hinting that he wants to deepen the kiss. To his surprise and pleasure, Asta obediently opens his mouth and accepts Yuno's tongue that went in to explore all the crevices. He licks along his front teeth, then back to his molars. After exploring a little more Yuno finally entwines their tongues, coming together for what was almost like a dance. He wraps his arms around Asta's waist, a who was still sitting on the edge of the bathtub, and feels Asta put his arms around his neck. 

Yuno puts his hand under Asta's bum and lifts him up, Asta's legs automatically wrap around his waste. He carries him to the bedroom and sits down on the bed with Asta on top of him in his lap, never once breaking the kiss. Yuno didn't take his hands off of Asta's butt, just let them rest there, stroking his thumbs up and down.

Yuno licks the roof of Asta's mouth and feels the shiver it produces. He heard Asta whimper into his mouth when he shifted and their erections accidently rubbed together. Yuno also let out a groan of his own, he grips Asta's waist and thrusts up gently to test the waters. Asta finally broke the kiss when his head fell back as he let out a little mewl. He thrusts back to continue the pleasure. He leans his head on Yuno's should as he pants from the pleasure he is feeling through his shorts. 

He grinds down on Yuno and lifts his head up to look at his face. Yuno's eyes are glazed over with lust and has a almost predatory look in them. He trembles at the look knowing that he was the one doing it to him. This felt so much better than when he was forced to participate in sex with Noelle. 

Yuno stops the movement of their hips and undos his pants along with Asta's shorts. He slips them both out of their boxers and holds their members together. He starts stroking then as Asta bucks at the skin on skin contact. He lets out a desperate moan and Yuno feels the noise travel straight to his groin. He grits his teeth as he feels himself growing closer to the edge. 

One look at Asta makes it clear that he is in the same boat. Yuno flips them over so he is on top of Asta. He lifts his shirt so it is pooled by his armpits and starts to suck on Asta's pink nipples. Asta squirms at the teasing and bucks his hips as if begging for release. 

Yuno makes quick work of trailing kisses down Asta's stomach and licks the small trail of trace hairs leading down to the main dish. He quickly takes Asta all the way down his mouth and Asta's whole body tenses at the pleasurable feeling. He lets out a loud moan and grips Yuno's hair. Yuno starts to jerk himself off, Asta's moans and little cries taking him closer and closer to the edge.

He feels Asta tense as he yells for Yuno to stop. Yuno keeps sucking until he feels Asta's cum going into his mouth and down his throat. He swallows every last drops as he himself orgasms at Asta's post-orgasm face. 

They both pant as they come down from their highs. Yuno stands back up and grimaces at the mess he now has on his hand amd stomach. He jerks as he feels Asta's hands wrap around his wrist and bring his hand to his mouth. Yuno just stands there in shock as Asta licks every last bit of his fluid off his hand and fingers.

Asta hums at the taste, it was salty and somewhat sweet but still not bad. It tasted a hell of a lot better than the time that Noelle fucked his face and forced him to eat her out. 

He notices the small drips on Yuno's stomach and swipes it all up with his finger and brings it to his lips so he can taste more. Yuno just stares at him I shock before he tackles him to the bed and kisses him hard. 

The taste of their mixed semen wasn't the best but he didn't care. He picks Asta up princess style after kicking off his own pants and carries him to the bathroom. There he strips Asta of his remaining socks and shirt and starts running the water on warm. Once the tub has a couple inches of water in it he sets Asta down into the water. 

He strips himself and climbs in behind Asta, resting his chin on his shoulder. They sit in comfortable silence as Yuno leaves small kiss marks along his shoulder. He stops when he feels Asta freeze. "Crap, I'm with Noelle. What we did is not what friends do! I'm cheating on her!? Oh god what am I gonna do??" Yuno feels his panic and rubs his back. 

"She doesn't deserve someone as fucking amazing as you. Please leave her, I don't mind if it is for me as long a it is someone deserving of you. You are amazing, I know you just act like your dumb because you are smart, handsome, pretty, beautiful, brave, kind, courageous, and so many more that I can't even list them all! Please at least hear me out." Yuno was practically begging Asta now. Asta nodded and he could see that the tips of his ears were red. They spent the rest of the time in the shower snuggled and content.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long, with college and all I was tired and couldn't think of what to do. Thank you for your patience!!!

After their shower Asta and Yuno just dried off without bothering to put any clothes on besides boxers. Asta was in Yuno's arms, curled up almost like a kitten. Yuno had been awake for a while when the sun started peaking out. He was watching Asta's peaceful sleeping face. He woke up when Asta was letting out whimpers and lightly sobbing. Yuno had calmed him down and couldn't fall asleep after that.

Asta had longer eyelashes than average for males and pink tinted lips. Yuno observed his face for quite some time, enjoying the hint of blush covering Asta's cheeks and nose. He laid a small kiss on the tip of said nose and saw Asta flutter his stunning green eyes open. Asta looks up at him and he smiles, holding him a bit closer. 

Asta's face lit up to a bright shade of red when he remembered the events that had went on last night. He hides his face in Yuno's chest, just now noticing they were only in underwear. He looks away from the toned chest of Yuno and made to get up. Yuno pulled him back down into bed, pinning Asta underneath him.

He lays little kisses on Asta's face, licking his lips when he got down to them. Asta's mind goes blank as he absentmindedly opens his mouth. Yuno takes this chance to entangle their tongues, the kiss being deep and slow.

Asta shivers from pleasure as the sensations from his mouth go straight to his crotch. They were both still lost in each other when the front door opened. 

Neither noticed, as they were a bit preoccupied, footsteps heading to the bedroom. They were still in a passionate kiss when the door was flung open.

Noelle was their with her mouth open wide as if she was about to say something not so nice. She took not that they were severely underdressed and entangled, too obvious for anyone to not realise what they were doing.

When Asta saw her standing in the doorway he turned as white as a ghost. Yuno could visibly see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped in fear as to what would come next. Surprisingly she loomed at them and said only this, "Get decent and I'll be in the kitchen." She then walked out to, presumably to the kitchen. They both follow what she had said and get fully dressed. Asta, by then, was sweating buckets. 

They walk into the kitchen and see that Noelle has helped herself to some coffee and just looks like she was thinking about something. 

Once They were seated she looks at them with an indescribable look in her eyes. There was no word to describe the emotion or what she was feeling at that point.

She just stares at them for a while before she finally speaks. "I don't even need to ask what you were doing, that part was obvious." The fact that she was dead calm was scarier than her blowing a fuse.

"I've finally learned that you, Asta, cannot be a valuable person to me anymore. Your loyalty was all you had apart from big muscles and a small brain.-

We are through. You will never speak to me again, but I will allow you the privilege to get all the stuff that I didn't buy for you out of my house. I would prefer you two to come tomorrow and no later than that."

She sat still again, most likely thinking about what she was gonna say next. "2:00pm. Sharp. Any later and it is burned, got me?" The last part was more of a demand than a question, but they both nodded anyways.

She got up and left the two boys alone in the apartment to think amongst themselves about the events that had just transpired. 

She hadn't even raised her voice once. That meant bad news, at least Yuno thought so. 

Asta was thinking more about how bad he was to cheat on his girlfriend who he has been dating for years now.

The rest of the day Asta and Yuno were somberly silent, spent cleaning, watching TV, and playing on their phones.

It was the next day and the dreaded time had come. Yuno had brought his Chevy HHR, (don't ask, I gave him the car I have in real life, except his is newer and a LOT nicer), to load Asta's stuff into. 

They knocked and Noelle opened the door and walked away. 

Even though Asta and Yuno were hesitant, they both went inside without a word.

They started gathering the stuff when Yuno found himself with a bleeding head and a fading consciousness. 

Asta was no better, being hit by a drug, most likely chloroform on a rag.

They boys were taken somewhere while unconscious, it was in the middle of nowhere and rusty and old looking.

Yuno woke up before Asta and took in his surroundings. He looked and saw someone he was never expecting to. 

"SOLID?!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING!!!! ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE!!!

"SOLID!!??"

Solid smiles and chuckles sinisterly, looking at Noelle as if to question her actions.

"Dear sister, what do you think you're doing?" Solid finally took notice of Yuno. "Oh, if it isn't my little punching bag? You should've learned your place during school Yuno.-

Haven't I taught you enough, being pummeled obviously didn't teach you anything. Still sticking up for weaklings? You were in the honors classes and now you've got a crap job."

Noelle stepped towards Asta. "You wanna know why I called you here Solid?" He just nods, waiting for her answer expectantly.

"Are you willing to rape Asta for me? I mean, he has seduced Yuno so he must be craving for something to be put in. 

I don't think I could be brutal enough with a strap-on, not actually having that appendage and all."

Instead of acting disgusted and calling someone on Noelle like a decent person would, Solid smirks with excitement in his eyes.

"With Yuno, huh? Maybe seeing his little boytoy get raped will finally knock some sense into him." 

Yuno's eyes widen with horror. He looks to Asta who still hasn't woken up. He clenches his fists as much as he could in hid weak state and uttered out words helplessly.

"Take me instead." Asta groggily woke up, groaning as his body was sore and heavy. It felt like he had been hit by a semi. 

"Oh, look who's finally awake, is it my time to shine now?" Solid asks. "Do it." Noelle replies coldly.

Asta whimpered, not knowing what she meant but had common sense enough to realize it wasn't anything good. 

He gulped in fear as he saw Solid coming closer to him. He recognized him as Noelle's older brother.

Solid picked up Asta's weak and link form, making quick work of his clothes, leaving him in just his underwear.

He cried out as he felt his final garment of clothing being ripped away from his body. He tried but failed to get away, his frail attempts at escaping being easily stopped.

He screamed as he felt a rough finger being shoved inside his entrance. Without warning, two more were shoved in, he cried as he felt a dripping substance going down his thighs. 

It was no doubt blood if the searing pain from his inner walls was something to go by.

His screams must've been heard by someone as the door to the otherwise dark room was slammed open, light shined bright into the room, showing what heinous deeds were going on.

A couple gasps were heard from the two recent arrivals. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!????" A booming voice yelled. Both children of the people in power cowered as they knew instantly who it was.

"Well, what are you doing here Fuegoleon?" Solid managed to keep the tremor out of his voice as he looks up at the two sons of the major people in power. 

Leopold had heard the screams and immediately gotten his brother. He was never suspecting anything like this when they opened the door.

Two mostly limp bodies were on the floor, one, Asta, naked in Solid's lap with blood coming out of his entrance.

The cause of bleeding was obvious, even though Solid had removed his fingers during the commotion, he couldn't hide the traces of blood still on his fingers.

Fuegoleon storms into the room, promise of a beating in his eyes. He rips Solid off the poor boy, making sure not to hurt Asta in the process. 

"YOU! You are going tk explain what the he'll you were doing to this young boy."

Then he turns toward Noelle. "And YOU! You are the most guilty! I know you are responsible. This will not go unpunished. 

He hands the injured Asta to Leopold who drapes a blanket over him. Fuegoleon then scoops up Yuno who still couldn't stand due to the minor concussion.

Leopold looks down at Asta, frowning as he sees the tear streaks and the blood still flowing strongly.

He takes him to his room and gets some clothes along with ointment for the injury.

"This may be uncomfortable, but please bear with me. You are too weak to do this yourself and the bleeding needs to stop."

Asta opens his eyes to just slits before closing them again. He flinched as he felt a gentle finger slowly apply ointment to the areas of his inner walls that were torn. 

Tears fell down Asta's face at the pain. Leopold caressed his face, wiping away his tears.

"You're Ok now Asta. I've watched you for a while. I thought Noelle was up to something but didn't suspect this."

The door hit the wall as it was slammed open, a panting Yuno stood there. He narrows his eyes as he sees Leopold touching HIS Asta.

"I'll take it from here." Yuno said calmly as he picked Asta up bridal style, covering up his body in the process.

He walked out of the room and kissed Asta's temple. "I'm so sorry, I should've suspected something. I couldn't protect you."

Asta looks up at him with a small smile, cradling his cheek. "It wasn't your fault stupid Yuno.... I heard what you said...when you offered yourself to them for my sake....thank you."

Yuno holds Asta closer as he walks out to his car which had been retrieved by one of Fuegoleon's employees.

Yuno drove them both home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration yay! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I worked hard and tried my best! And yes, I do ship Leopold and Asta but this fanfiction is Yuno and Asta. Want another stort with the Leopold x Asta pairing?


	6. Safe in My Arms

Asta's head was resting in Yuno's lap on the ride home. Yuno's fingers carefully threaded through the light gray unruly locks.

He had finally drifted off a few minutes into the ride, exhausted from the days events.

When they arrive home, Yuno carries him to his apartment. He gently sets him down on the bed, caressing his cheek as he gazed lovingly at him.

Asta's face twitched in his sleep, his head nuzzling into the soft touch. 

Yuno scowls as he thinks about Noelle and what she did. He keeps blaming himself, knowing that he could've done something sooner, got Asta out sooner...  
  
Asta slowly opens his eyes, trying to focus on the male sitting next to him. "Yuno?" He said in a rough voice.

"Yeah, it's me. We're at my apartment so don't worry." 

Asta relaxed into the comfortable mattress. He pulled Yuno down to lay beside him, wrapping his arms around Yuno's chest, snuggling his face in.

Yuno in return wrapped protective arms around Asta's torso, holding the back of his head.

Before either of them knew it, they had drifted off into a pleasant, dreamless sleep.

Yuno woke up at 7 a.m. to a text from Fuegoleon, having gotten his number the day before. 

-Nozel has been added to the chat-

Fuegoleon: I have added Noelle's other older brother, Nozel, to help in this discussion.

Nozel: Yuno, I am very sorry about my horrid little sister. I had no idea she was doing these types of things until she recently confessed. She has been completely disowned along with Solid, if you want to press charges we have their confessions on video.

Yuno: press fucking charges

Fuegoleon: Understood.

Nozel: Taking action immediately.

-chat ended-

Yuno let out a sigh, now he has to convince Asta to testify.

He looked down and caressed Asta's shiny grey hair. He moved his hand through the smooth strands, blushing as Asta pushed his head to get more.

Yuno gets up, preparing bath for himself, making coffee while he was waiting for the tub to fill.

He undressed and sank into the warm bath water, letting the stress from this whole ordeal melt for just a bit.

He jumps a little when he hears the bathroom door open, Asta coming in and rubbing his eyes.

His face turned beet red as he realized that Asta was stripping to join him in the bath. 

He discreetly looked at Asta, blush fading away as he looked and saw how skinny Asta had gotten.

He could clearly see his ribs and his collar bone was sticking out. He'd have to make Asta homemade meals every day, he thought.

Yuno made room for Asta in the tub, Asta settling in-between his legs. Asta leaned back onto his chest, closing his eyes.

They stayed like that for at least an hour before starting to wash up. Yuno scrubbed and sud up Asta's hair as well as his own.

After getting dried off and dressed, they went to the kitchen and Yuno made Asta hot chocolate, knowing he didn't like coffee.

Yuno started making some scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast.

Once they both finished breakfast they spent the rest of the day cuddled on the couch, watching all kinds of movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter is so short but I need to brainstorm where I'm gonna take it from here. I'll hopefully get out more chaps soon!


	7. Giving Back

Yuno rested his lips on Asta's temple, who fell asleep while watching The Princess Bride. He looked at Asta with sadness, shaming himself for not noticing sooner, blindly ignoring Asta's wounds and believing his excuses. 

His hand traced over Asta's body, feeling his protruding rib cage and too small belly. He still had some muscles, though not as big as they used to be. Yuno carefully gets up, making sure not to wake Asta. He decides to prepare a big meal, more than potatoes that they got at the orphanage. He starts making the filet mignon that he had been saving for a special occasion, concluding that this was definitely worth it. Asta blearily opened his eyes, awakened by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He slowly wanders to the kitchen island, seeing Yuno cooking. "Smells good." Yuno jumped at the sudden voice he heard behind him, relaxing when he saw it was only Asta. "It is filet mignon with parmesan and garlic butter drizzled on top. The side dish is golden accordion potatoes seasoned with smoked paprika among other spices." Yuno replied. 

Asta rolled his eyes at Yuno's serious response, failing to suppress a slight smirk in amusement. Yuno dished up both their plates, purposefully giving Asta more than himself. He sets the food down on the table and motions Asta to wash his hands to eat. Asta excitedly does so, not having food other than vegetables for a while. He sits down and immediately starts digging in. Yuno decides better than to comment on Asta's bad manners, happy that he is eating so eagerly. Once they both had finished their food, Asta having thirds making Yuno happy, they went to sit on the couch. Yuno turned to face Asta, concern obvious on his features. "Asta....you went through a horrid thing, if you want to go to talk to someone I will get you hooked up right away. If not please, please talk to me. I don't want you to hole up your feelings." After Yuno said this there was silence for a time. Asta surprised Yuno though by crawling in his lap, putting his face into his chest. Yuno was curious to the reasons until he felt wetness on his shirt. Asta, the person who hasn't cried since he was a baby, was crying into his chest. He was absolutely heartbroken to see the person he cared about the most in this state. He wrapped his arm around the now too skinny body, holding firmly. He moves his hands up and down his back in a comforting gesture, planting small kisses on the top of his head. Yuno is concerned that he doesn't feel any movement or sound coming from Asta until, he sees that Asta has fallen asleep. 

He carries him bridal style into his, now their, bedroom. He carefully sets him down on the silk sheets, moving his hair out of his face with a softness in his eyes. He smiles when Asta nuzzles into gis hand, climbing into bed next to him, feeling Asta snuggle up to him immediately. Asta awoke to an undeniably handsome face right in front him. He was worried for a moment until he remembered where he was and who he was with.

__________time skip____________ 

Asta walked down the road hand in hand with Yuno. He was getting help from another Therapist at Yuno's work, Mimosa. She was in the medical field until she developed a condition that made it so she couldn't do that work. She was more than he was hoping, understanding where he was coming from as a survivor of domestic abuse and rape herself. Once Asta was discharged he and Mimosa became quick friends, hanging out together, Mimosa making him blush when she catcalled cute girls and he was mistaken as the culprit. Mimosa had a girlfriend, Vanessa was her name. Vanessa always jokingly flirted with Asta, happy that he could feel comfortable enough around her for that. He got a group of friends that Vanessa had introduced to him. A father figure to him name Yami, a psycho named Luck, a badass named Magna, a glutton nicknames Charmy, a sister lover named Gauche, and an oddly poetic and soft spoken man named Gordon. Grey is a newer member to the group as she was so socially awkward. They were old friend's of Noelle also but they found out her true nature. She was shamed by them and practically disowned from their makeshift family. He loved his friends like family. They were all so precious to him, and of course, he couldn't have done any of this without his most important person, Yuno. His lover, his best friend, and his savior. The one who got him out of he'll and sent him to heaven. He still remembers their first time together, Yuno was so patient and gentle. He practically melted into his embrace. He had kiss marks all over his body and had already cum 4 times before Yuno sought for his own release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't much, but the next chapter is up so you don't have to wait too long for the good stuff.


	8. Pleasures of the Unknown

Asta let out a soft grunt as he was dropped onto the bed. They had been out with friends, them changing Asta into a crop top with booty shorts somehow in the process. Yuno's control had already worn thin but this is what finally snapped it. Asta let out a small groan as his neck was showered in kisses and small bites. He had learned fairly quick that Yuno loved to mark him. Asta realized in their time together that if it was Yuno giving him hickeys and bite marks he didn't mind so much. He actually found himself liking them.

Yuno stripped Asta of the revealing crop top, biting down his chest. Asta moaned as Yuno gave a light nip to his pink bud. He sucked on it, rolling it around with his tongue and teeth. Asta mewled at the pleasure, clawing lightly at the sheets. Yuno squeezed and groped his big pectorals. He swore that Asta would at least be a C-cup. He groaned at the feeling if the soft flesh, squeezing even harder making Asta moan loudly. Yuno certainly didn't expect that response, though it was _very_ welcomed. He continued to grope and knead Asta's chest as he switched to tease his other nipple. Asta moaned and squirmed at the pleasure, practically purring at the attention. Asta was always on the receiving end so he decided for Yuno he would switch it up. He used his strength to flip them, now on top of Yuno, and grinding on the hard bulge in his jeans.

Yuno rested his hands on Asta's hips. He rubbed his thumbs along his hip bones, loving the shiver it produced. As Asta started to gain the weight back he had lost while with Noelle, a lot of the extra weight he got(due to Charmy's too good cooking) took to his hips. Asta was kind of insecure about them, Yuno absolutely loved it. Even if he was super muscular, having that bit of feminine touch to it made him all the more sexy to Yuno. Asta let out a content sigh, it turning into a moan when Yuno bucked up into him. Yuno trailed his hands from Asta's hips to his fleshy cheeks. He squeezed them and groaned. They also took on some of the distributed fat, most of it being muscle though.

Asta groaned, leaning down to connect their lips. It was a sloppy kiss that was full of tooth-rotting sweetness. Their tongues intertwined in loving embrace, Asta moaning as the wet appendage explored every inch of his mouth. He ground down onto Yuno, revelling in the groan he got from him. He rocked their lengths together, shifting so that his ass was grinding down on Yuno's hard bulge. Asta takes a deep breath, bracing his nerves for something he's practiced just for Yuno. He starts with resting his hands loosely on his own hips. He slowly and sensually slides his hands up his sides, looking at Yuno through hooded eyes. He bit his lip, staring at Yuno while his hands traveled from his well-defined abs to his soft chest. He watched as Yuno's lustful eyes followed his hands, Yuno licking his lips when Asta started to pinch his nipples. He let a drawn out moan slip from his plump lips.

Asta started to grind his ass onto Yuno's obvious bulge again. Asta lifted himself so that he could pull his shorts down to his knees, ignoring the feeling to hide his privates. He also removed Yuno's jeans and boxers so that his seeping erection popped out. Asta continued to grind his ass, Yuno's appendage sliding between his cheeks, his pre acting as an effective lubricant for now. Yuno rested his hands on Asta's hips again, holding onto them so he could make Asta go harder. Asta abruptly stops, leaning over to grab the lube on the night stand. He put his left hand on Yuno's chest, leaning onto him so he had easier access to his hole. He looked at Yuno as he inserted the first finger inside. When Asta saw Yuno's expression he realized that his immense embarrassment was worth it. Yuno had lust clouded eyes, practically eye fucking him. He watched as the first finger slowly went in and out. Yuno unexpectedly inserted his finger along with Asta's. Asta hissed at the sudden, but not too painful, intrusion. Once he was deemed ready, Yuno added another finger, using a scissoring motion to help Asta stretch. Asta took a breath and inserted another finger, a total of four filling him.

Yuno picked up the pace and Asta almost begged him to fuck him. You know what, screw almost. "Fuck.. Yuno in ready, please please fill me up, I need your hard cock inside me.." Asta half whined. Yuno's face lit up in a blush, "Now I wonder where you learned that" he replied before taking out their fingers and flipping them. They were now in their original position, Asta on his back with Yuno on top of him. Yuno applied a generous amount of lube and rubbed Asta's hole with the tip. Asta let out a whimper, urging him to hurry up. Yuno decided to comply and inserted the head. Asta let out a slight groan at the pleasurable burning sensation. When Asta didn't protest Yuno continued until he had fully sheathed himself inside of Asta. Asta couldn't stop from bucking into him, not patient enough for Yuno to be nice and sweet. Yuno got the hint and started at a slightly faster pace than usual. Asta was immediately moaning as Yuno had memorized where the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Asta was.

Asta let out a soft grunt of "faster" and that stopped Yuno from any restrictions. He continued in a faster and brutal pace, hitting Asta's prostate with each thrust. Asta was zoned out, pleasure consuming every fiber of his being. He loved when Yuno got rough, only with Yuno. He felt himself getting closer to the edge, and judging by Yuno's thrust starting to lose their rhythm he concluded that he wouldn't last much longer either. "Ah, Yuno please, I need to feel your him filling mee, please Yuno, Yuno..." Yuno faltered in his thrusts, biting into the juncture of Asta's neck as he came. Asta let out an indistinct cry as he released all over their chests. They looked at each other with love, panting hard from the intense orgasm they just shared.

Yuno laid down beside Asta, Asta's eyes slowly closing. He looked at Asta's soft, yet masculine, facial features. His heart swelled with pride, Asta, who used to flinch from the slightest touch, was now actively participating in their love making. He caressed his face, heart skipping a beat when those bright green eyes opened to look at him. He gave him the brightest, kindest smile Yuno had ever seen, the brightness practically turning the night into daytime. Asta gave him a pack on the lips before snuggling up to his chest. Yuno pulled the covers over them both and held Asta close. This. This is his light. He hasn't completely payed his debt to Asta, but hey, who's counting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this ended a lot fluffier then intended. But I feel like their love would just be so pure and it made my heart warm. Hope you enjoyed this story! If you want some chapters of Asta sexually exploring with Yuno please comment because I will happily oblige


	9. Authors Note

I am crying guys. You have shown me such love and support even though my updates were so slow! I just wanna say I love your Kudos and comments, I honestly am super happy with the read count! I appreciate everyone who has read, commented, and/or left kudos! I'll hopefully give you guys another smexy chapter soon but I do have finals coming up for college, but more during Christmas break! Ooo maybe I'll do a christmas special!!! Thanks for the love and support, while you guys are waiting I have a story up called Honey Suckle Sweet that is Leopold x Asta Omegaverse if you would like to check that out, self-promotion lol.


End file.
